


I Lost Our Baby

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, taking care of a fake baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek get partnered up to take care of a simulator baby for one of their classes.





	

“I can’t believe I have to work with Derek on this parenting project,” Stiles groaned as he sat next to Scott at their usual lunch table.

“Wait but don’t you like Derek?”

“That’s exactly the problem Scotty. I love him. I’m in love with him,” Stiles exaggerated.

“I don’t see why this is a problem. Seems like it’s perfect,” Scott said, confused.

“No because I’ll get to see Derek in full dad mode and I’ll start planning our future and imagining this life where Derek and I raise real kids together and then it’ll all blow up in my face.”

“Well good luck anyways,” Scott said, ignoring Stiles’ crisis and digging back into his lunch.

The next day, Stiles and Derek got their simulator baby and went back to their seats to hash out all the details about the baby’s name and their schedule of taking care of the baby.

“So, name?”

“I don’t really care,” Derek replied, not making eye contact with Stiles. Well this was off to a great start.

“Can we- can we name her um – Claudia?” Stiles asked nervously. Everyone knew what happened with his mom and who she was.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Derek smiled at him.

“So, I know you have basketball practice after school today so I can take her and then you can have her tomorrow?” Stiles offered.

“Sounds good.”

Stiles took Claudia, holding her close for the rest of the school day. It was weird because it was a simulator baby and it was fake but it looked so real and the random crying and noises she made, made her seem so much realer.

After school, Stiles carefully arranged some sweatshirts on his seat and set Claudia on them before buckling her in and driving her home.

He went home, did his homework, made a snack, and all seemed good. This was gonna be a breeze.

They continued like that for the next few days, switching on and off with who took her home at night. In the short time that they worked together, Stiles got Derek to open up a bit and they were even forming a friendship.

Well they were until Stiles went and made a big mistake. He swore he took Claudia with him while he helped his dad at the station and he was pretty sure he took her back home with him except now he can’t find her and he’s pretty sure Derek’s gonna kill him.

‘I have some bad news’

Stiles held his phone in his hand after sending the text to Derek, anxiously waiting for him to reply.

Moments later his phone was ringing and Stiles looked at it to see Derek was calling him. He took a deep breath before answering.

“Heeeeey Der.”

“What did you do now Stiles?”

“Um. I lost our baby.”

“You what?” Derek asked and Stiles could hear the annoyance and concern in his voice.

“I lost Claudia?” Stiles tried again.

“Stiles,” Derek said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Will you come over and help me look for her?”

Derek was silent and Stiles was getting anxious.

“Please? I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah give me 15 minutes, hold on,” Derek eventually said.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief before continuing his search for his baby.

True to his word, 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Der,” Stiles breathed out. “Thank god you’re here I seriously can’t find her and she hasn’t cried in a while.”

“Stiles she’s outside in your car, crying right now,” Derek said.

“She what?” Stiles exclaimed, grabbing his keys and flying past Derek to get to his car.

Inside, under a pile of blankets and sweaters, was Claudia. The doll was crying and making whining noises and Stiles rushed to open the door, pulling her out of there and cradling her closely.

“Oh baby I’m sorry. Daddy’s really sorry,” Stiles said, rocking the doll until it quieted down.

“Der I’m sorry for dragging you down here. I swore I had brought her in the house. I didn’t even think to check the car. But um – now that you’re here, wanna order pizza and watch a movie or something?”

Derek nodded and Stiles smiled at him, letting him in the house properly.

Stiles enjoyed the domesticity of the rest of the night. He and Derek took turns soothing Claudia when she cried while they shared a meal before relaxing on the couch and putting on a movie.

After the movie, Derek got up to leave.

“So uh, this was fun,” Stiles said.

“It was.”

“Wanna do this again some time?”

“What? Lose our kid and turn it into a date?”

Stiles sputtered at that, almost dropping the baby.

“What no I –“

“I’m joking Stiles. But I would like to do it again. The date part at least.”

“Wait really?” Stiles couldn’t believe Derek Hale actually wanted to go on a date with him.

“Yes really. Maybe after this project is done we can go out on a proper date, without having a crying doll with us.”

“I’d love that,” Stiles said, leaning over to give Derek a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

“You hear that kiddo, daddy’s got a hot date thanks to you,” Stiles said to Claudia before heading into the kitchen to grab himself another slice of pizza.

10 years later when they bring their new daughter Claudia home from the hospital, Derek leans over to Stiles, whispering in his ear.

“No losing this one, okay?”

Stiles just laughed, kissing his new daughter. Not a chance of losing her.


End file.
